


An Unforgetable Vacation Gag and Blooper Collection

by ThePervertedOne (OhgunAP)



Series: An Unforgettable Vacation (A Lion King/BEASTARS Crossover) [5]
Category: The Lion King (1994), ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Crossover, Gag Reels, Gen, Out of Character, Outtakes, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/ThePervertedOne
Summary: Banzai, Shenzi and Ed recall the mistakes their fellow cast members made and the pranks the trio pulled on them to get them to screw up while eating dinner in the Black Market.
Series: An Unforgettable Vacation (A Lion King/BEASTARS Crossover) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715683
Kudos: 4





	1. Jet Lag Delusions Bloopers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banzai, Shenzi and Ed start off their presentation of Gags, Bloopers and Pranks with Legoshi and Jack's first night in Pride City.

*The black market is bustling with carnivore customers while three spotted hyenas with black and grey fur and midnight brown eyes were laughing and cracking jokes to each other while they are enjoying Green Monkey Horse steaks. The only female hyena has four strands of her mane styled as bangs over her forehead and was wearing a long black thigh high cut dress with an African-motif hyena decor and black high heel sandals.*

Female Hyena: You know what like about those Cherryton kids, Banzai?

*Banzai is the hyena wearing an open green lizard skin jacket, black slacks, leather gloves and dress shoes with metal spiked toes who just swallowed a piece of steak that he recently chewed up an washed down with a glass of whiskey.*

Banzai: That they're too young and nosy for their own good Shenzi?

*The hyena with his tongue sticking out, wearing a tye dye tank top, torn jeans and mismatching sneakers begins to laugh at Banzai's answer.*

Shenzi: No you dolt. They're too gullible to realize they're being pranked until its too late. Observe:

*Shenzi turns on the TV in the restaurant to show Legoshi plopping on the bed when he notices the bed was actually a water bed that rolls him all they way to the floor.*

Legoshi: Gah!

*The hyena's laugh when Legoshi screams as they see that the wolf landed on his tail.*

Shenzi: I call that one "A Wolf-fish Outta Water".

*Shenzi laughs at her own joke.*

Banzai: Hold on let's see that one again.

*Banzai rewinds the footage so he can play it back. Upon the second time viewing it, the hyenas laugh once again.*

Banzai: Okay, what do you get when you add a heavy suitcase, a sleepy wolf and a firm mattress?

Shenzi: I donno Banzai, what?

*Banzai skips to the next scene using the remote.*

Jack: Is Jet Lag really making you this tired?

*As Legoshi is waking up from his post travel sleep.*

Legoshi: Yeah...

*The wolf's eyes open wide to see that a suitcase flying towards him*

Legoshi: Uh, Jack?

*The suitcase lands on Legoshi when Jack tries to set it somewhere else.*

Banzai: A wolf sandwich, that's what!

*The trio of hyenas to laugh hysterically at Banzai's joke when Jack goes to check on his friend. He gasps when he saw Legoshi being crushed by the weight of the suitcase*

Jack: Oh my god. I'm so sorry, let me get that off you.

*Jack gets the suitcase off of Legoshi and places it on the floor next to the bed while the hyenas continue to laugh. After a while Ed skips to the scene where Legoshi is taking a shower*

Jack: Uh... Legoshi?

Legoshi: Yeah?

Jack: You mind if we could share the shower for the night?

Legoshi: O-okay.

*The moment Jack starts taking off his boxers Shenzi starts reaching for the remote that Ed's currently hiding.*

Shenzi: Why are you showing something like this in public, Ed?! What's wrong with you?

*While Ed shakes his head with his eye's closed and tongue sticking out still hiding the remote from Shenzi, a naked Jack walks into the shower*

Banzai: Hey, did you think about a joke for this one?

Shenzi: No. Why?

*When Jack tries to close the shower door.*

Banzai: Cause that mutt's tail's about to get smooshed!

*As Banzai finishes his punchline, Jack's tail gets caught in the door. The impact causes him to yelp in pain as he kicks the door open and runs towards Legoshi who begins to carefully hold his friends tail while the hyenas laugh at the situation. While Ed's distracted by his own laughter, Shenzi snatches the remote her subordinate was hiding from her.*

Shenzi: What else we got for this one?

*Shenzi forwards to the next scene where Jack and Legoshi are sleeping with their backs facing each other.*

Legoshi (thinking): Oh, man. I should have waxed his ass when we were in the shower.

*The hyena's laugh when Legoshi opens his eyes wide open in response to his perverted thought.*

Legoshi (thinking): Wait a minute. That's not what I wanted to think about.

*Legoshi face palms after his realization while the hyenas continue their laughter.*

Legoshi (thinking): What's the matter with you, you dirty wolf?


	2. Between Lion and Deer Bloopers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This reel's incomplete

*After Legoshi's thoughts got perverted the Hyenas continue their laughter.*

Shenzi: Who knew that grey wolf was such a perv hiding in a virgins body?

*The three hyenas laugh at Shenzi's joke when two more hyenas open the door to the restaurant.*

Hyena: Yo, Shenzi! You three got room for two more?

*Two more hyenas walk into the restaurant and sit between Banzai and Ed.*

Banzai: Hey? Who said you could have the day off Azizi and Kamari?

Kamari: C'mon Banzai. It's boring having to guard Scar's prisoners and merchandise all damn day.

Azizi: Yeah. When are we going to be able to make a hit?

Shenzi: We'll see when Mufasa's little stooge has a run in with that little fawn running the high schoolers.

*Shenzi presses the skip button on the remote to show Louis glaring at Zazu who is stumbling while preparing the dishes for his master's arrival*

Louis: What's the matter?

*Louis turns around and slowly walks towards a terrified Zazu.*

Louis: I thought omnivores feared a carnivore more than a mere herbivore. You've never been caged day after day fearing one day a carnivore would eat you limb by limb. Have you?

Zazu: Now sir...

*Zazu begins to panic the closer Louis gets to him*

Zazu: Please... don't look at me that way

*Zazu's back touches the kitchen cabinet as he is frozen in fear the moment Louis stands within arms length of him.*

Louis: The fear in your eyes tells me you'd rather die than experience what I had to go through. Now answer me, is your master a herbivore or a carnivore?

Zazu: Sir, I don't know how to answer that question...

Banzai: Wait for it.

Zazu: HELP!

*Zazu runs towards the entrance before Louis grabs his right wing and both of them get electrocuted as the hyenas laugh at them.*


End file.
